1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to near infrared absorbers and to optical recording media (including optical cards), filters (including spectacles) for transmission and cutoff of near infrared rays and liquid crystal display elements utilizing near infrared rays.
2. Discussion of the Background
Near infrared absorbers play an important role in the field of optoelectronics. In particular, such absorbers are useful for information recording devices, display sensors and protective spectacles.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 209,583/1985, 152,769/1986, 154,888/1986, 197,280/1986, 246,091/1986 and 39,286/1987, it is known to use phthalocyanines as near infrared absorbers, but the disclosed phthalocyanines are poor in absorbance, since they are liable to associate. For this reason, in the case of the optical recording media manufactured by using these phthalocyanines, the reflectance at 780 to 830 nm is low and the sensitivity is also insufficient; in the case of filters, the absorption spectrum is broad, and thus selective transmission is poor; and in the case of liquid crystal display elements, contrast is also poor.